Advancements in technology have made the electronic distribution of information a more convenient task. Satellites, telephone systems and communication networks such as the Internet provide many tools to communicate information. As a result of the ability to conveniently distribute information, organizations have incorporated these technological advancements into their operations. One approach in the mass distribution of information is to have distribution lists. These lists contain several names or entries that simultaneously receive information from a source. A result of the increasing number of potential data recipients is the difficultly in coordinating data delivery to a wide audience, e.g., a large number of recipients. Towards this end, distribution lists, or “mailing lists” in an electronic document context such as E-mail, have been developed to facilitate grouping and tracking recipients.
The creation of these lists can be a tedious and/or complex manual task, since there may be many list members requiring processing for entry on to the list. Some of these lists are manually created and other lists are automatically created based on characteristics of an environment, e.g., a “customers” list may refer to all customers of a computing system. However, regardless of how the list is created, in some instances, persons that need to receive the information are omitted from the distribution list. When omissions occur, the sender may not be aware of the omission or may not know of persons that need to receive the information. Traditional static distribution lists and dynamic distribution lists do not provide the features commonly needed in a multiple of usage scenarios.
There are several usages of distribution lists that are not efficiently addressed using present static or dynamic distribution lists. The present state of distribution lists does not provide the following functionality: (1) Permanent and Semi-permanent modification of static distribution lists from a message destination field; (2) Semi-temporary modification with a temporal component static distribution lists from a message destination field; and (3) Creation of semi-permanent or permanent distribution lists by combining static or dynamic distribution lists using a variety of set operations.
Current technology has addressed some of the problems associated with modifying electronic distribution lists. U.S. patent application, publication number 2005/0010645 provides a method in which additive and subtractive message operations can be performed on a distribution list based at least in part on an intersection of various distribution lists to determine, if only temporarily, a new distribution list for a message. A particular distribution list may respectively be combined or intersected with an additive or a subtractive distribution list. Thus, for example, an e-mail message may be addressed to a distribution list for all employees, but where a subtractive list is applied to remove certain employees from receiving the e-mail message. The distribution list for all employees need not be altered. Although this method does provide a means to modify distribution lists, this method is limited and does not provide any features to semi-permanent distribution lists that last for an extended period of time following the distribution of information to entries on that semi-permanent distribution list. In addition, this method does not provide the means for incorporating dynamic decision-making capabilities for determining whether to save a newly generated distribution list into message transmission instructions.
There remains a need for an advanced method for modifying previously generated distribution lists based on features of the entries currently in the list.